Iniko
Iniko (インコ) is a kunoichi in Konohagakure. Background Many people say that Iniko was born during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and many also say she was made in a science lab by a evil scientist. The real story of Iniko is unknown. Personality She is also seen with a over-emotional trait with her, it is seen when Boruto and Iwabe were fighting in the training room, Iniko was seen crying, then she would be cheer on Boruto, then back the crying, and even after Chocho and Sarada told her to quiet down, but Iniko started to cry even more, this is when Sarada started calling her Cry Baby. While cheering on Boruto , she was seen blushing. Iniko has a crush on Boruto, she was seen blushing seeing and being by him, to the point of running away. Durning conbat, Iniko can get man over the corse of the fight. This is scene, when Kiyoshi's hair was cut, she told Team Shiraga that they did a bad thing, and need to know Kiyoshi's pain. She cares deeply for Kiyoshi, even when she pisses him off. Appearance Iniko has orange hair like her father and pale skin with orange eyes like her mother. Her eye shape is like her father, but her has eye lashes and face much like her mother. In Boruto the series, She wears a white dress with fishnet holding it up and a light blue belt and trim on the dress. She also wears navy blue legging boots combination and blue sweat bands. After graduation, Iniko wears a long sleeved turtle neck with a high waited dark blue flapped skirt with a light blue ribbon sewwed into it on the top. She wears arm warmmers a black legging boots combination, and her forehead protector around her neck. Abilities Ninjutsu Iniko, much like her late father, she uses Water Release. She can make pillars of water to protect her. Medical Ninjutsu As a Medical-nin, Iniko is able to control her chakra almost perfectly. She as a differnet version of the Mystical Palm Technique, which she named, Yang Release: Palm Technique Of Heaven. Which makes her able to heal other shinobi much faster, but more painful. New Era Academy Arc Iniko was seen talking when Boruto, Shikadai, and Denki walked in. She blushed seeing Boruto and almost started to cry. He later asked Iniko to borrowed her book after asking Shikadai, she blushed to much and fell over. She was later seen watching the Boruto and Iwabe fighting in the training room, Iniko was seen crying, then she would be cheer on Boruto, then back the crying, and even after Chocho and Sarada told her to quiet down, but Iniko started to cry even more. Later, as Shino was voicing his dicision on resign as a teacher Iniko was there healing Shino. She tried to get so sort of background infomation about what happen but Shino changed the subject on her. Later, Iniko was walking down the street with Kiyoshi (a good friend of hers) and she saw Boruto. She looked for places to hide and dragged Kiyoshi with her. They hid in a shop near by. Iniko was all red and clenching her hair with her fists. Kiyoshi was sitting in front of her and grabbed her nose and shook it until Iniko stopped freaking out. Kiyo asked why she always friendly to other people but around Boruto she was a mess. Iniko had told him that she like Boruto alot. His smile, laugh, and for his good skills he had. Kiyoshi asked her "What if you never end up with him, you cannot end up alone forever?" Iniko looked down and said "I don't know, really." Later that week during classroom, Shino assigned the class to tail other workplaces to better understand non-shinobi life, so Iniko was talking with Kiyoshi about where they were going to go to, Kiyoshi wanted to go to Konoha Bank, and Iniko wanted to go to Konoha Orphanage. The next day, Iniko and Kiyoshi were both seen walking out of the Konoha Bank. Several weeks later, Shino decided to change up the three-man teams of his class for an exercise to determine which pairing would prove optimum upon graduation. During the challenge between teams, Shino was called aside to discuss the still-absent Sumire. Iniko was sitting on the ground with Shiraga flicking rocks at with three other boys, Iniko sat there. At one point, Iniko got up and grabbed a rock and threw it straight and Shiraga's forehead. In instead of hitting him, he caught it inbetween his fingers. When it was to do the exercise, Iniko ,Kiyoshi, and a unnamed girl against Team Shiraga. At first it was just a race until Shiraga toke out a pair of siccors, and cut Kiyoshi's hair, and Iniko was stopped by it, and became angry. Iniko told Team Shiraga that they did a bad thing, and need to know Kiyoshi's pain. In rage, Iniko used Water Release: Wild Water Wave, and knocked one of them of. As the other boy and Shiraga were getting ready to attack Iniko, she grabbed them by the neck and threw the other boy down, and pinned Shiraga against a beem and told him to knock it off and almost cut his eye, until Kiyoshi got her attention and Iniko had seen Kiyoshi with the flag. Iniko put Shiraga down and start to walk away, but pushing and hit her head on a beem. Later, Iniko was in the hospital with Kiyoshi and Ikushu. Ikushu told Iniko to tell her the boy who did this to her, Iniko just sat there. After Iniko go out of the hospital, she went to her "sister's" house. and asked her "sister" to help her with problem of hers. Junjin noticed Iniko not acting right, and threw a plate at her. Iniko sat there and asked again for help. Junjin asked her to go outside with her. The later went to her garden of endless flowers. Junjin picked up a pair of gloves, and gave them to Iniko and told her to pick the weeds, when Iniko tried to ask why, she was hit by a watering can and was told to get to work. After a full 24 hours of picking. Iniko pasted out by a koi pond. Kiku grabbed her and put her on the porch with a blanket and a fan by her. When she woke up, Junjin was sitting next to her slipping green tea. She told Iniko that if she clears her mind, and focus on that one thing for too long, she'll pass out. Even if she didn't have to finish, Iniko knew what she was saying. She stood up and helping Junjin up and ran into the house and grabbed her shoes, but she couldn't find them, then Kiku came over to her, and gave her, her shoes, clean. She jumped off the porch and started running home. Field Trip Arc Iniko had slipped away that started walk behind a apartment building. Then two boys with green hair walked out. "Aunt Iniko, long time no see."said the blue eyed boy said. Iniko looked up to the boys "Nao ,Takayuki . It's nice to see you again." As the the boys walked up, Nao asked Iniko "What brings you the the Mist?" "Oh, our class had come here for a class trip." Iniko said looking at Nao then Takayuki. Just then a blonde man walk behind the boys. "Sister Iniko it's nice to see you after all this time." "I see you still haven gotten your eyes back, Norio." Iniko clenched her fist. "Oh, I have have that inisident I've became a better man then before. Me and Ume have helped out at the orphanage near by. We are trying to be better." Norio paused then told Nao "You and your brother go and hang out around town for a while. Iniko and I have some talking to do." Takayuki put his thumb up and said "Got it Dad." Nao jumped in and asked "Is there any thing you need from town?" Norio shock his head no and shooed them away. Granduation Arc During the graduation exams, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi Hatake. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. After all the students left, Kiyoshi and Iniko ran into the woods. Later, with Kakashi as the only obstacles left, Iniko and the others faced him. Despite their group assault, Kakashi easily repelled all the students. This however proved to be a setup to get the Sixth Hokage in a group String Light Formation. Despite their effort, Kakashi was still able to hold them off. Ultimately, time ran out with no one getting the bell. However, Kakashi still chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; teamwork and loyalty. During this time, Iniko, Kiyoshi Hyuga, and Shiraga Tokoya with Amaterasu Kodoku as the leader and became Team 4. Iniko was seen with Shiraga sparing with Kiyoshi and Amaterasu watching. White Zetsu Returns On the day of Boruto's birthday, Iniko tried to figure out how to give him a card. She tried to push it under the door, pin it to a tree, and under his pillow, but Boruto never saw it. Iniko later that night watched Boruto sleep outside his window. Her " elder siblings", Yusei and Shibō later asked her to come home with them. Iniko tells them that she knows Boruto wont ever truely love her, and that mother would never approve him. She later leaves with "her siblings". Versus Momoshiki Arc A few days before the Chūnin Exams, Iniko and Ikushu were in a field of flowers. Iniko was picking small, fragile flowers and handing them to Ikushu. After picking, Ikushu asked Iniko to look at the field and tell her what she saw. Iniko responded saying it was a flower field. Then Ikushu asked again but with the new technique. Iniko tried but was unable to do it. Then Ikushu said "Well, you haven't taken them for very long. Over time, Iniko, over time." Ikushu kissed Iniko's hand and started to walk to the forest with a bundle of flowers. Iniko looked at the sky and breeze, and felt unacomplished. Ikushu asked her to come. Trivia * "Iniko" is a African name that means "Born During Troubled Times". * According to the charactor trivia in Boruto: ** Iniko's hobbies are dancing and picking rare flowers. ** Iniko's favourite foods are orange flavored ice cream and peaches. ** Iniko's least favourite foods are almonds and pickled kasuzuke. ** Iniko has three stars in medical ninjutsu and observation. Reference Iniko is mine (WHATRHUMANZ). (If you think that some things are a confusing tell me so I can help or if you think I should change something, same thing, tell me. :D ) Category:DRAFT Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Medical-Nin Category:Next Generation